L'honneur d'Artorius Castus
by Thookie
Summary: Lancelot connaît Arthur, il sait que son honneur n'est pas à toute épreuve. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait été moins fier, s'il avait écouté ses sentiments? Réécriture de l'entrevue Arthur/Lancelot après l'annonce de la dernière mission.


Petite réécriture de la scène où Arthur annonce aux chevaliers la dernière mission pour Rome ainsi que l'entrevue entre lui et Lancelot dans les écuries. J'ai toujours trouvé que la dernière réplique de Lancelot gâchait toute cette scène, qui est vraiment pleine de piste pour interpréter leur relation.

Les passages en italiques sont du point de vue de _Arthur_, les passages normaux de Lancelot et les passages en gras sont les **dialogues**.

Je vous signale que je n'ai pas réécrit toute la scène de l'annonce car je ne la change pas et elle n'a pas d'intérêt ici, je l'ai donc mise entre crochets **[…]**.

Donnez-moi votre avis et peut-être votre perception de cette scène si vous l'avez sentie différemment ou comme moi !

_Alea jacta est_

L'honneur d'Artorius Castus

_Cette condamnation à mort, à trahison, à déshonneur... cette nouvelle._

_En l'annonçant, Arthur ne devait ni faire montre de sa haine, ni de sa fureur, ni du vide qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme._

_Ce n'était pas remplir un dernier service pour Rome et Germanus qui lui déplaisait, mais plutôt que cela fusse une trahison à la parole qu'il avait donnée à ses chevaliers. Cette parole en laquelle ils avaient toujours cru aujourd'hui elle allait les trahir, les fouler au pied, leur planter un poignard dans le cœur._

_Vanora chantait. Ses chevaliers paraissaient si serein à ce moment-là, qu'Arthur ne pu se résoudre à leur dire maintenant. Qu'ils l'apprennent ce soir ou demain matin, rien ne pourrait les préparer à la chute de toute manière. Alors il fit demi-tour._

**-Arthur !**

Arthur. Il était là, sur le point de partir. Pourquoi sur le point de partir ? se demanda Lancelot. Il se leva tout comme ses camarades pour aller le rejoindre et l'emmener à leur petite fête. Mais l'expression qu'Arthur arborait semblait disposée à tout sauf aux réjouissances.

**-Chevaliers... frères d'armes... vous avez vaillamment combattu toutes ces années, remportés tant de victorieuses missions...**

**-Oui, approuva Galahad et d'autres en hochant la tête.**

**-Mais je dois vous demander d'en accomplir une dernière...**

**-Boire ? lança Bors en rigolant.**

Lancelot fut enclin à rire mais la froideur du regard d'Arthur l'en dissuada vite. Les autres chevaliers aussi avaient compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

**-Au Nord du Mur une famille romaine est menacée par l'arrivée des Saxons Rome nous demande d'aller les sauver avant de vous accorder votre liberté...**

Des rires nerveux s'élevèrent tandis que chacun d'entre eux ne pouvaient réellement croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

[…]

**-Et toi Gawaine ?**

**-J'en suis... Galahad aussi.**

Le chevalier désigné, outré et blessé, brisa sa carafe par terre avant de suivre son ami.

Ainsi il ne restait plus que Lancelot et Arthur. Ce dernier ne jeta pas un œil à l'autre, faisant demi-tour sans même lui demander son avis. Bien sûr que son ami allait le soutenir, mais pourquoi lui faire l'affront de ne même pas le regarder ! Lancelot resta coi quelques instants, avant de décider de le suivre. Le chevalier réalisait que, comme eux, Arthur avait dû avoir envie de planter sa lame en travers du corps de cet évêque mais que, contrairement à eux, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre ou compter sur un chef pour le rassurer. Mais pourquoi ne venait-il pas lui parler, ils étaient amis après tout ! Remonté, il fut saisit de ce qu'il entendit quand il entra dans les écuries.

**-...je te supplie de les préserver et, si dans ton infinie merci tu décides que le prix à payer est ma vie, alors ainsi soit-il, s'ils peuvent connaître la liberté qu'ils méritent tant...**

_Le regard de Galahad, la froideur de Dagonet, l'ironie de Tristan, la colère de Bors, le soutient de Gawaine, tout cela fut trop à supporter pour Arthur. L'abjection qu'il ressentait envers lui-même était devenue trop forte pour y résister. Et, devant Lancelot, il n'aurait su maintenir ses défenses alors il décida, pour paraître motivé, d'aller aux écuries pour préparer son cheval. Lorsqu'il saisi la selle, se sachant hors des regards, hors du jugement, la pression retomba et il balança la selle. Ses chevaliers devaient maintenant le honnir, le traiter de parjure et de félonie et il savait que si l'un d'eux mourrait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et ces chevaliers non plus. Alors il se mit à prier._

**-Ô Dieu miséricordieux, j'implore ta toute-puissance en ce jour, non pas pour moi, mais pour mes chevaliers, qui ont plus que jamais besoin de ta protection. Je te supplie de les préserver et, si dans ton infinie merci tu décides que le prix à payer est ma vie, alors ainsi soit-il, s'ils peuvent connaître la liberté qu'ils méritent tant...**

**-Pourquoi parles-tu à ton dieu et pas à moi ?**

_Arthur sursauta et se retourna, même s'il avait reconnu la voix._

**-Dieu m'a toujours protégé, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas accepter cela Lancelot ?**

**-Je n'aime pas les choses qui mettent un homme à genoux.**

**-Aucun homme ne craint de se mettre à genoux devant ce en quoi il croit.**

Les deux hommes se fixaient d'un regard fort et franc, qui parlait presque plus que leurs mots.

**-Pourquoi as-tu accepté cette mission, Arthur ?**

**-A quoi crois-tu que notre rôle de chevalier soit fait si ce n'est pour sauver des personnes en danger ?**

**-Nous ne sommes pas fait pour le suicide ! Et cette mission est un suicide, tu n'avais pas le droit de l'accepter et de nous l'infliger !**

Lancelot agrippait si fort la barrière que ses jointures en blanchir. Sa fureur et sa peur étaient trop envahissantes pour qu'il puisse les contenir mais, en même temps, il souffrait de pousser Arthur dans son rôle de chef inébranlable. Ses yeux étaient baissés, ne voulant pas lire la déception sur le visage d'Arthur.

**-Ce n'est pas du suicide. Rappel-toi combien de fois nous avons remportés la bataille alors que nous étions en sous nombre et encerclés ! Avec toi à mes côtés Lancelot, je n'ai aucune crainte de perdre.**

Le chevalier sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur une botte de paille, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

**-Pourquoi fais-tu ça Arthur ?**

**-C'est notre devoir en tant que...**

**-Non, non pas ça pourquoi est-ce que tu es obligé de défendre la mission alors que tu sais très bien que ces romains se foutent de nous ? Pourquoi es-tu obligé de me convaincre alors que je suis là pour te soutenir car je sais que tu doutes aussi... Arthur... je suis désolé...**

Gêné et coupable, Lancelot cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

_En entendant Lancelot prononcer de telles paroles, Arthur sentit ses défenses tombées. Il avait tout fait pour avoir l'apparence d'y croire car, si le chef s'assoit, ses soldats se couchent. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, Lancelot était un de ses chevaliers aussi et il devait être devant lui comme il l'aurait été devant un autre._

**-Ne te sens pas coupable, dit-il. Tout ceci est de ma faute.**

Lancelot, heurté du sacrifice d'Arthur, car son ami se sacrifiait pour n'être plus qu'un chef inhumain, se leva promptement en entendant ces paroles et se planta à quelques centimètres d'Arthur, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il aurait aimé formuler un beau discours comme Arthur savait si bien le faire, malheureusement il n'était que Lancelot, et Lancelot ne savait pas manier les mots avec art.

**-Ne dis pas ça Arthur.**

Un long moment se déroula ainsi, sans qu'aucun ne bouge. Puis, Lancelot prit conscience de leur proximité et se recula brusquement en marmonnant :

**-Maintenant prie si tu veux, pendant que tu le peux encore...**

_Et il tourna les talons pour sortir. Mais une main attrapa son bras._

_Arthur le retenait. Si c'était son dernier moment pour prier, alors c'était peut-être aussi le dernier ou lui et son meilleur chevalier et ami aurait un instant de répit. Il l'attira à lui et l'encercla de ses bras, fort, comme s'il voulait retenir une partie de lui à tout jamais._

Ils surent l'un comme l'autre que cet acte signifiait plus que n'importe quelle parole et les quelques secondes qu'il dura furent plus rassurantes pour les deux hommes que tout l'or du monde.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se séparèrent, conscients que, désormais, ils étaient plus unis que jamais.


End file.
